Gus
Gus is one of the workers on the ranch along with Jack. He Swedish and is very close with the McLaughlin family as they seem to treat him and Jack like family. History Gus and Jack are 1st seen haveing brakfest with the McLaughlin family. When Rob asks where Katy is he says she must have talken Yankie out. Jack asks if they were going to put a brand on their little schoolgirl for the summer and Nell says that the family stoped branding their females a few years back and Rob says they still try to mess with them. Jack then says to Howard "Don't let that little Flicka get away". Nell asks what is a flicka and Kack says it's what Gus calls Katy and then Gus explans it to them that Flicka means a young girl and that you can see in their face the beauty and that his mom used to call his little sister a flicka. Then Katy bursts in and tells them about Flicka and the lion. Later on while Rob, Howard, Jack and Gus are leading their quarter horses back to the ranch the horses start getting anxious while they start wondering whats wrong Flicka comes charging in and starts leading the quarter horses away Jack, Gus and Howard get the quarter horses back under controle Rob cathes Flicka. After talkin to his daughter Rob tells Katy the the mustang is not worth the price of a barral of hay Gus then asks if Norbert was looking for mustangs. Rob then leads the mustang back to the ranch while Gus, Jack and Howard bring back the quarter horses to their ranch. After the confrentation with her father Katy tells Flicka to calm down and when she asks Gus if that was the word and he says yes and that it means young beutifual girle and Jack then says she got the girle part right. The night Flicka is bucked off of Flicka he and Guss are the first ones to come out and Katy tells them wiche way the mustang went and they both go to cathe the horse. The next morning Jack and Gus both (reluctintly most likely) help load Flicka into a horse trilear while the rest of the family and Rob argue about what Rob is doing. Jack goes to the rodo with the rest of the family but Gus decids to stay behind. While getting ready to leave Gus says that the aftershave Jack is wearing will scare the livestock but Jack says it will attrack the laides but then Katy come out and walks by and says that Jack stinks proving Guss point and Gus says busted. As they leave Gus asks the dogs what do they want to play tonight crazy eaights or kanasta, when one of the dogs barks twice he says kanasta it is. While at the ranch he along with Howard, Nell and Rob go out to search for Katy. When Rob brings her back he tells Gus to get Jack and take a look at Flicka. When they find Flicka Guss asks why Katys shirt was around Flicka's neck and Jack knows and says she tried to stope the bleedind. When Guss says the auta take away Flicka's pain Jack asks Gus if he would do it cause he did not have it in him but Gus can't do it eather. When they get back to the ranch Rob asks how is Flicka and they let him know by exprasing sadness. When Rob tells them to go back and put Flicka down Jack says that Katy will hear the shot, Rob says she will think it's thunder but Jack says that she will not and that Katy is smart and sees little detals that most people ignore, the ones that mack a driffrance.Gus then says that Katy will know its Flicka. Rob Later goes to do it himself. Later that night a shot is heard and Jack, Gus and Howard all sit in the living room sadind thinking that Flicka was shot, but they all later learn that Rob only shot the mountain lion and that Flicka is still alive. Trivia